Divisions
by reid4infinity
Summary: the new directions are spies. when they get paired with their worst enemies will friendship blossom or will chaos prevail? summary sucks. T just in case. Drama/suspense/humor/crime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a spy fanfic. There is minimum slash, but it is mostly Mercedes romance. Can you guess with who?**

Rory Flannegan glared as he watched his arch rival, Lauren zizes walk by. She stopped, gave him a little smirk and kept on walking. '_God I hate her!' _He thought. Just then, he saw his new recruit Artie Abrams wheel in. dude was a paraplegic, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that if you put a computer in front of the kid, he was like lightning. The guy was only 21 and had already whizzed through eight years' worth of college. Rory stood up out of respect. The guy may have been young, but everyone wanted him to work for them and out of 476 job offers, he chose this one.

"Hello agent Abrams. I am Rory Flannegan, head of division X. welcome to division X," the pair shook hands, and Rory led Artie to the lounge room. He saw 5 other agents sitting at a round table.

"Abrams this is agent Anderson who specializes in medicine, psychology, zoology…basically he's a professional nerd," he said, introducing Blaine.

"This is agent cohen-chang, ex-member of the bomb squad," he said introducing Tina.

"This is agent Motta, specializing in criminal motives, weapons and tactics," he said, introducing Sugar.

"And this is agent Evans, ex- member of CSI and black belt in judo," he said, introducing Sam.

"And this is agent jones, expert in, well, everything!" he said introducing Mercedes.

"Guys this is agent Abrams expert in all things electronic," he said introducing Artie to his new team. "If you have any questions, these are your guys. I must run, I have some business to take care of."

Artie didn't know where to start. This was his first job. He hadn't even worked at the freakin dairy queen.

"s-so…how many divisions are there?" he asked.

"Only two. Us and division Y. divisions A-W were killed in a bombing 3 years ago. Division Z never existed." Replied Anderson.

Abrams noticed that Anderson was the only one who looked nerdy besides himself. _Well I've found my new best friend, _Thought Artie. Everyone else was in a black t shirt, black yoga pants or skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Eugh and we don't associate with those filthy slobs from division Y." said Motta.

"Filthy slobs?" asked Abrams.

"We say that because they do a sloppy job. They do things loud and bloody like savages. Their victims go through a lot of pain. They were even so careless once that they left evidence to our existence! They almost blew our cover!" said cohen-chang, flailing her arms about.

"CC's right. That last explosion took a lot of cleaning up and media coverage. Like, three days' worth when it usually only takes us an hour or so," said Evans.

"Is that the only reason you don't like them?"

"No." said jones. "Both of our teams were assigned to the same mission…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Jones sat in the plushy bank chair. She was wearing normal civilian clothing. She looked around and saw all of the other agents in perfect position. Anderson, cohen-chang, Evans, Chang, Corazon and Berry were all there. The others were at various posts outside. _

_Hummel was on a bench pretending to read a newspaper. Motta had a stroller with a fake baby in it. She was standing next to a bookstore. Puckerman, Hudson and Smythe were construction workers. Flannegan and Zizes were at headquarters watching the surveillance cameras. _

_They were there because they heard there was going to be a stick up. Not just any old stick up, 2 of Dustin Goolsby's minions were going to take every penny, and the Goolsby's meant business. _

_Motta spotted the pair heading for the life trust bank._

"_I have visual," she said, speaking into the baby's head. _

"_What? I have no visual! You, Hudson?" Hummel said, speaking into his coffee cup._

"_No, no visual here," Hudson whispered into the jack hammer (they must've looked strange talking to baby heads, jack hammers, and coffee cups). _

_The blonde and the brunette turned around. They weren't Santana and Brittany! They were decoys! Santana and Brittany busted through the back doors of Life Trust bank. _

"_MOVE MOVE MOVE!" shouted Flannegan. _

_Every agent took out their guns and ran into the bank. Berry was the closest to the pair. _

"_Berry! Shoot! Use your ghost gun while every civilian is still in shock!" shouted Flannegan._

_A ghost gun was a gun that made no sound. Berry wasn't paying enough attention, therefore had no idea what was going on. There were 2 brunettes pointing guns that had their backs turned to her. She hadn't seen which one was Corazon and which was Santana. _

"_SHOOT, BERRY! SHOOT SANTANA!" shouted Zizes. _

_Rachel took out her .44, and shot. She pulled the wrong gun. When the gun made noise, people scattered. Jesse and Andrea Cohen came in and, amidst the chaos, stole $7,000,000. Not only had she caused them to get away, but instead of shooting Lopez, she had shot Corazon. Sunshine was dead before she even hit the floor. Puckerman and Hummel were ushering the clueless civilians out of the bank while CSI and cleanup crew came. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Usually an agent would be discharged immediately for the amount of incompetence berry showed, but because of the favoritism project leader Shuester has for division Y it got written off as an accident, even though it could have been prevented. Not only did they insist that it was not their fault, but they blamed it on us for giving poor direction! We were never able to work with those Neanderthals again," said CC.

"Guys. We got a case," said Flannegan, poking his head into the lounge room.

Once they were into the lounge room, they got some troubling news. They had to share the case with…division Y.

**A/N: once again this is a sneak peek, but with 2 chapters. Please read and review, or favorite or author alert or pm or just SOMETHING to let me know you're reading people!**

**-R4I.**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" shouted Kurt when he heard that they had to share their case with division X.

"Sit down and listen to the case, tinker bell. I ain't done yet," said Lauren.

Hummel slowly sat down. "Goolsby's goons are planning something big. Something **huge.**" she said, pulling out a picture of a young man and a small computer chip.

"Name's Wes Yang. He created this chip that has a plan on what to do if there was a nuclear explosion, and how to survive no matter what. Goolsby's goons plan on stealing the chip, killing Yang, and setting off an atomic bomb. They'll trap us all in the contaminated area. They'll demand money from the government. Once they get it, they'll release the chip, disguise themselves, and run away to a secret location. Your mission is to find and _kill_ them,"

"So uh, why do we have to _share_ the case?" asked Puckerman.

"Both of your teams are _really _good, and if you put your heads together you'll be unstoppable."

"But we already _are _unstoppable!" said Berry.

"Yeah, but not one of you is death proof!" added Zizes.

They couldn't disagree. No matter how much training they had, each and every one of them was subjectable to death.

"And besides, rumor has it there's a double agent in our midst. Each of you will be partnered with an agent from division X so that you can watch each other at all times." Said Lauren.

"But they're snobs!" wailed Chang.

"Yeah, now they're going to be our new best friends," said Smythe sarcastically.

Lauren rolled her eyes and handed out manila folders. Me and Fat Head, I mean Flannegan sorted this out. Smythe you got Jones, Hummel you got Anderson, Chang, you got Cohen Chang, berry you have Motta, Puckerman you have Abrams, Hudson you have Evans, and I think I can handle spuds face, I mean, Flannegan,"

Said zizes. Everyone looked at their folders with crinkled noses and low expectations.

"Oh no, don't think that you can come in tomorrow without having read those files. You're getting a full on pop quiz and you _all_ better pass with flying colors or you're _all_ off this case, capiche?"

Everyone nodded somberly.

"NOW PEEL OUT! GET OUTTA MY FACE!" yelled zizes, letting out all of her rage. No one argued. She was clearly just as angry about this as everyone else. She was angry because there was nothing she could do about it; the orders came straight from Shuester. God she wanted to choke him for making her team upset, and _nobody_ messes with her team.

Sebastian Smythe was in his car looking over jones' file. Aged 25, just like him. Expert in everything he qualified for. And she wasn't bad looking, either. All he knew about her before was that she was in division X, so he automatically labeled her as a prissy snob.

I mean, who did those freaks in division X think they were? Division Y didn't wrap their missions up with a pretty red bow, but they got the job done. They did as they were asked. Kill the bad guy, save the civilians.

He knew little about what really happened since he got lost in the rush of civilians, but from what he had heard it was division X's fault. He put the file down on the passenger seat and drove off.

After Lauren's little 'pop quiz' they were supposed to meet at project headquarters and meet their partners or 'watchdogs' as Lauren called them, and go over the case as a group.

He hoped that she would just stand next to him, shut up, and make sure he wasn't killed, but he knew that was very unlikely.

Hummel, her ex-best friend, told him that she was very outspoken. No way in hades was she just going to allow herself to fade into the background. If anything, _he_ would be the one sittin' pretty while _she_ worked that case like there was no tomorrow.

Since they were both on the same level of expertise, and had the same level of fire and spice, he knew they were going to not only butt heads, but probably end up killing each other.

**Abandoned warehouse, 9:15 pm**

"GOONS!" called Dustin Goolsby. Immediately Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Jesse St. James, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Andrea Cohen and Rick Nelson lined up to be recognized. "Seems as though our little spy friends are onto our plan. So we're gonna have to…steer them in another direction,"

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" asked Brittany.

"I'll tell you how you do it. You try and kill them. They'll be so focused on themselves that they'll forget all about their stupid little mission to protect the shadow chip that we can take it, no worries!" he said.

Every one of Goolsby's goons cheered.

"Now, go wreak havoc! Fly my pretties fly! Fl- " just then, Dustin choked on a fly. He hunched over and held his throat, shooing them all away with short flicks of his hand. Santana went with Brittany, Azimio went with Karofsky and Rick, and Jesse went with Andrea. They were told to wreak havoc and that was exactly what they would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercedes P.O.V**

I walked into the corporate looking office building. That morning I'd found a suitable disguise. I wiggled into a navy blue pencil skirt, a light blue button down, and some sensible heels (I have no idea why I even _have_ those silver buckled monstrosities). I accessorized with some red horn rimmed glasses and I pinned my hair up in a neat, tight bun.

Flannegan had this stupid (but not so much) rule that all agents had to wear a disguise when walking into the building so that they could blend in with the workers that _actually_ worked there as _actual_ office workers. Zizes had that rule too, so that was one of the few things that divisions X and Y had in common.

I went into the elevator and I was all alone. I lifted the golden elevator keypad to reveal a much more complicated chrome one. I typed in the secret code. The elevator box passed some of the lower levels, where the clueless office workers worked. They were completely oblivious as to what was going on in what they _thought_ was just the basement. Common office workers were completely and utterly forbidden to set foot down in the lower levels, punishable by immediate termination.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. I strutted to the third door on the left side and opened the big cherry wood door.

I regretted it the moment the door slowly slipped open.

_Everyone _was there. Everyone meaning the entirety of both teams. They were all sitting at a massive mahogany table in front of name cards.

There was Cohen-Chang, who was extremely aggressive and loved to 'obliterate people', as she put it. She was glaring at Chang, who was usually calm and liked to do things the nice way, and talk things out with people.

There was Anderson, who preferred to use brains instead of brawn, and he was obsessed with candy.

There was Berry, who could just about handle the small jobs, but when things got real, she totally freaked out and took lucky stabs in the dark and got a good outcome. Every. Frikking. Time. And she loved to talk herself up like she was big meech, and Schuster actually believed it! That's why he favors division Y over X. that was one of the things I can't stand about berry. You know, besides the whole you-murdered-my-best-friend-thing.

There was Hummel. He hated all things messy. He would probably poison you rather than shoot or stab you.

There was Motta. She was quiet, but if you messed with her, she would rip you a new one and tear up your _old_ one without even saying a word about it. She was also a MASTER at interrogations.

There was Puckerman. His motto was 'shoot to kill, and don't stop 'till they're deader than month old road kill'. He would stop at nothing to get his kill. No matter how he did it. He even kept a log book!

There was Hudson. Most of his success was by accident. He was like Scooby and shaggy rolled into one, appetite and all.

There was Evans. He preferred to kill with his hands rather than weapons. He had this weird, creepy, borderline stalker-ish infatuation with me.

Flannegan and Zizes were at opposite sides of the table, glaring of course. They both had this mama-bear thing about them.

And last but not least, Abrams. He could do virtually everything with a computer. He was timid with most people, but once you put a laptop in front of him he was king.

I knew who Smythe was, but we've never said a word to each other. I sat in front of him and he smirked at me. How dare he just smirk at me like I'm just a hunk of big, juicy meat! Like I was just there for decoration. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to where Zizes and Flannegan stood.

"Here are the case files to your assignment. In it is a picture of Wesley Yang, his chip, and what exactly is on it and all of yang's information. Abrams, I'm sure you can crack the chip's code when we get it?" said Zizes.

"Piece of cake," said Abrams.

"Alrighty. One last thing though…we…kind of got the agency to rent apartments so…until this case is over…you all will be living with each other," said Flannegan. Everyone's mouth hung open in shock.

"You're not _serious,_ right?" asked Berry. Just then the entire room erupted in protest.

"-Such a stick in the mud-"

"-Keeps a log book of his _murders!-_"

"-too much attitude always sayin 'aw hell to the naw!'-"

"-So unprofessional-"

"-ENRAGES ME!-"

"-Creepy ass stalker-"

"Mmmmm Mercedes…"

"Okay STOP!" said Zizes.

"You are living together and that's final," finished Flannegan.

"Now here are your addresses and house keys," said Zizes, handing them keys and a post it note. They all groaned and took the things begrudgingly.

"Dismissed, have a nice day," said Zizes with a sickeningly sweet smile. They all trumped to their cars on their way to their own apartments to collect their things. This was going to be a long and hard case.

**So….tell me watcha think. I need 3 reviews before I update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I packed up most of my clothing and 'personal' items. I was really going to miss my apartment. It was small. It was cozy…it was mine. I had asked multiple times _why_ we had to _move in_ together, and each and every time Zizes simply stated: '_when we said you were watching over each other at all times, we actually meant ALL times, sugar bear.'_ Ugh. Well I'm not going to be pushed around by a _girl_. A division Y girl at that.

I put all 3 of the cardboard boxes tightly into my car (because no way in hades were they going to fit in my trunk). I drove up to the apartment building. I saw a pair already there. Chang and Cohen Chang were already fighting. Chang was silently steaming while Cohen Chang screeched like a crazy wild banshee.

About what, I had no idea, but for some reason they _disturbed_ me. I wanted to call Zizes or, heck, even Flannegan so that they could make the Chang-Changs _shut up. _But I just ignored the two crazies, and grabbed a box.

I walked to a green door labeled with a big bronze _3_ on it, and saw Mercedes with a purple duffel bag strap between her teeth fumbling with her keys.

"Here, let me, sweetie," I said. She dropped the bag from her mouth and it landed gracefully into the crook of her ankle and she got a random key and pointed it directly at my chest.

"DO NOT call me that. You know, if you want to keep all of your limbs." She said, full of fire and spice.

"Okay whatever sweet cheeks" she turned around with kills fire in her eyes. I was kind of scared now.

"Um…I mean…uh…" what was this girl's name? Some kind of car, right?

"Lexis?" I tried. She raised an eyebrow.

"Prius?" her eyes widened in anger.

"Lamborgi-" before I could finish my last guess, her hand around my shirt collar told me that I was wrong.

"It's. _Mercedes_." She growled through gritted teeth. Wait…what was I _doing?_ Being intimidated by this…this…_LITTLE LADY? _yeah! That's what she was! I mustered up all my swagger, confidence, and masculinity and prepped to put this girl in her place.

"Look, um sweetie, I don't know who you really are, but I am special agent Sebastian Smythe and I won't take crap from a lowly division Y agent._" _

I heard Artie whisper 'oh no he di-in't.'

"And you know what, _I_ am the man in this, hah, PARTNERship therefore you will do what _I_ say." I said with a smirk.

By now the entirety of both teams were there, and gaping in silence.

"Hope he has a cup," Said Puckerman.

Blaine made the cross sign over his chest.

"Look here _special agent Smythe _I don't know who you _think_ you are, but all I see is lowly Sebastian who _thinks_ he's better than everyone else, when in reality, he's not. Everyone here has a big niche that this agency can't live without. Sure, you _qualify_ for everything but you don't _excel_ in anything. I mean, who are you really? A filler agent if anyone gets swine flu. Insignificant, really. Oh and by the way I am _supervisory_ special agent jones, and since you couldn't respect me on a first name basis, you will address me as such," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"have a nice day…or don't…I really don't care." She sauntered into the apartment.

I stood there, awestruck. Did she just _grill_ me?

"Dude you just got grilled," said Chang, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

I guess she did.

"WH…gah..eugh…_whah?_" I said, not comprehending what just happened. I never get grilled!

"_You – just – got – grilled._" Explained Hudson. I just rolled my eyes and finished moving in.

**Okay guys do not panic! You will get to see some more spy stuff in the next chapter. I have recently noticed that my story 'the other Smythe' hath not been updated. I assure you that by July 3****rd**** or 4****th**** you will see a new chapter of that AND 'sick of you' but 'Suminavvie' will not be updated until after I finish 'say cheese'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes was at the grocery store shopping for things to go in her and Sebastian's new apartment. He was going out for furniture, because being on division X, he'd learned a great deal about home décor from Kurt. In fact, a lot of the guys subconsciously picked up on these things. So, given the fact that Sebastian had learned from _Kurt_, she decided, oh what the heck.

So now she was going through aisle 6, looking through detergents, toiletries, cleansers, soaps and whatnot. She was trying to decide between lavender and cotton scented detergents, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and down the aisle. She was alone. Heh. _Probably just paranoia, _she thought.

Then, she looked into two four packs of _Cottonell_ toilet paper. And saw some green eyes and blonde hair. Again dismissing it as paranoia, she blinked, and the person was gone. Sighing in relief, she dumped two packs of _Cottonell, Gain cotton fresh, _and lime scented _dawn_ in her basket.

As she turned to head for aisle 11 (spices and cans), she turned and saw Evans directly behind her. She screamed and accidentally kicked him in his lower quadrant. He didn't even flinch.

"H-HI Mercedes!" he said excitedly.

He took a little of her hair and sniffed it. "y-you smell really pretty," he said.

"Oh, okay then, thanks…" she said.

Then they stared at each other for a little bit and then she walked (all the way from the END of the aisle) slowly down the aisle headed to 11, not missing the fact that Evans' eyes never left her form until she finally turned the corner.

She returned to the apartment to find Smythe rushing around to grab his guns, knives and phone. "What's wrong?" she asked. "We have to go to a scene right away, it's a hostage situation on Duprane street." He said and she immediately dropped all of her bags and grabbed her equipment.


End file.
